booksnbeers_dnd_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Bard
Important stats: Charisma, Dexterity, Intelligence alignment: any non-lawful HD: d6 Class skills: Appraise, Balance, Bluff, Climb, Concentration, Craft, Descipher Script, Diplomacy, Disguise, Escape Artist, Gather Information, Hide, Jump, Knowledge (each type separately), Listen, Move Silently, Perform, Profession, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Speak Language, Spellcraft, Swim, Tumble, Use magic device skill points at lvl 1: (6+ INT) x 4 each next level: 6+ INT weapon proficiency: simple weapons, longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, whip. armor proficiency: light armor, shields (except tower shields) class features. * arcane spellcaster: All bard spells have verbal component. Has a limited number of known spells of each level (see table, and choose which spells you know from the bard spell list). Can use any known spell on the spot, no need to prepare. Must have Charisma at least 10+spell level to cast a spell. DC against bard spells is 10+spell level+bard's CHA. Can cast limited numer of spells of certain levels per day (see table.) More Charisma = more spell slots. When the table shows 0 for a spell level, can use only the bonus spell slots based on Charisma. At lvl 5 and each 3 levels onward, can unlearn a single spell and learn a new one of the same level, and at least two levels lower than the highest spell the bard can cast. * Bardic knowledge - can make special check with bonus = bard level+INT for relevant (known) information regarding people, items, places, history, lore * Bardic music - once per day per level, produce music-activated magic effect as standard action. During the performance, can't cast spells, use scrolls, or activate magic items with verbal triggers. # Countersong - requires Perform 3+, requires concentration (Perform check each round), affects all within 30 feet. All affected may use the Bard's result (if higher) instead of their save, against sonic or language-dependent spells. If already under such spell, all affected get another save (or again, the bard's Perform check) each round. Max 10 rounds. No effect against spells with no save. # Fascinate - requires Perform 3+, fascinates creatures within 90 feet who are able to see and hear the bard, and are able to pay attention. Make a Perform check to determine DC for the Will save against the effect. Successful save prevents the effect for 24h. Fascinated creatures will just listen to the bard and take no other actions. Fascinated targets get -4 penalty on all observation checks. Nearby combat or danger will serve as a distraction and prevent the effect. New potential threat requires new Perform check and Will save. Obvious threats break the effect. The bard must be able to see the creature. Can charm one creature at lvl 1 and +1 every 3 levels on in single use. Enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting. From bard level 6, with Perform 9+, can use suggestion as the spell on a fascinated creature, doesn't break concentration and doesn't trigger new check/save. Suggestion doesn't count towards daily limit of bardic music. From lvl 18, with Perform 21+, can use mass suggestion similarly, to any number of fascinated creatures. Enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting, language-based. # Inspire courage - requires Perform 3+. Allies get +1 on saves against fear and charm effects, +1 to attack, and +1 to weapon damage. All effects increase by 1 on lvl 8 and every 6levels on. # Inspire competence - requires bard lvl 3, Perform 6+, allies within 30 feet and having mutual line of sight/hearing get +2 to skill checks for a specific skill. Mind-affecting ability, last 2 minutes, can't be used on self. # Inspire greatness - requires bard lvl 9, Perform 12+. Willing allies within 30 feet get +2 HD (d10s) temporry hit points modified by CON, +2 attack, +1 Fortitude saves. Mind-affecting. # Song of Freedom - requires bard lvl 12, Perform 15+, use music as Break enchantment (same as the spell), caster level=bard level. Requires 1 minute unbroken concentration and music. Single target within 30 feet. Can't use on self. # Inspire heroics - requires bard lvl 15, Perform 18+. Single ally within 30 feet, +1 target each 3 levels on. Requires mutual line of sight and hearing. Must keep singing through the full round. Target gets +4 on saves and +4 AC. Can be maintained up to 5 rounds. Mind-affecting. Ex-Bards A bard who becomes lawful can not add more bard levels, but retains all already gained bard abilities.